diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rika Komori
Rika Komori '(小森リカ ''Komori Rika) is the heroine of Diabolik Lovers alongside her adoptive sister, Yui. Along with her sister when their father moved abroad to work; Rika and Yui were forced to live with six Vampires. In reality, Rika is the daughter of the Seraph Queen; being a member of the Valkyrie race as well. Her Valkyrie mother was dragged into the Norse Underworld and the Seraph Queen her other mother and parent was killed by the Demon King of that time. Around this time; people started worshiping her as a literal Goddess of Loss, Sorrow, the Forest, and Unaccepted People. After hundreds of years had passed; she was adopted by Sejii Komori becoming his unaging daughter. Appearance As a being blessed by God himself; Rika is inhumanly beautiful being blessed with a body that grows like a human`s until the Seraph reaches age 15; thus stopping their growth sprout. Much like the Vampires and Demons that dominate the world; she is a immortal in skin and flesh being capable of many things ordinary humans, demons and vampires are not. Her school uniform consists of the black school blazer with a black deep V-neck vest over a white button-up dress shirt with frills near the neckline. She has a white bow showing through the V of the vest and wears a red bow tied to her neck above the white bow. The bottom is the black uniform skirt that ends above her knees with a white petticoat underneath. She wears it with black knee socks and brown dress shoes. Her usual expression is a frown, a grimace, or even a condescending sneer. Personality "Do I want to live? No..I guess I really don`t my life is after all not my own. I see everything as useless. My job is to bring peace to this troubled world but don`t I have a right to be happy just like Yui. Does God see me as worthwhile because I see myself as worthless, useless, and unhelpful to this world. God please hear my cries and questions, I want answers as to why I was born. I question my helpfulness in this world. Please tell me God what is my true purpose? Why did you place me on this earth?'" ''(Rika`s questioning of her self worth). Rika is a tranquil person being blessed with extraordinary patience even in the face of danger; accepting her weakness but being unable to move past her guilt on certain issues such as her right to be alive; a fact that even shocked the Vampires when she mentioned it out loud. Due to her level-headed nature; many Vampires and Demons despite despising her kind see her as a sociable person to talk her and rather versed in the ways of the world. Underneath a mask of fake kindness is a hateful person who curses the world for what it has taken from her. However, she is unaware that Yui sees through her pain-ridden past to see a lonely person struggling and wanting help despite rejecting her to bottle her emotions up deep inside. She may be a Holy Being blessed by God; but her dark side is terrifying enough that it scares the wits out of anybody close enough to witness her wrath. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yui's Family Category:Sisters Category:Hybrids Category:Original Characters Category:Komori Family Category:Immortals Category:Main Characters